


No Worries

by the_architects_plan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: And Finn loves to check the people he loves are doing okay!, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Self-Doubt, Seth loves his coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_architects_plan/pseuds/the_architects_plan
Summary: Seth believes he’s relatively good at keeping his feelings to himself, but will he be able to hold it together when things get tough? Finn visits to make sure he doesn’t have to go through it alone.





	No Worries

Lingering was not something Seth often liked to do, especially not on a day like today. All he wanted to do was to get showered, go home, and completely vacate his thoughts for a few hours to rid himself of any negative thoughts that may have cropped up throughout the day, but in a job that moves around as much as his, having time to recalibrate is few and far between. 

It had been a fortunate turn of events to end up with a few days off; Seth’s emotions were beginning to catch up with him, and how much more travelling and fake smiling he could do he wasn’t sure of. Immediately following his match the night prior, he’d done exactly as planned. Shower, home, sleep. It wasn’t necessarily the best way of dealing with how he felt, but it hushed his mind down enough to get some rest to soothe the ache in his muscles and head from all the energy expended on both physical and mental grounds.

“Damn...What time is it?” Seth questioned to himself, rolling over gently and rubbing his temples with one hand. He’d been asleep for quite a while, a rarity, given that he never overslept unless he really needed it. Without much conviction, he managed to get himself out of bed, pulling on some old sweatpants and a crinkled t-shirt and trundling aimlessly into the kitchen of his apartment. 

He hissed as his bare feet came into contact with the cool ebony tiles, making a mental note to put socks on if he could be bothered to go back into his room. Today wasn’t particularly extreme in terms of weather, just about cold enough to cause a mild and uncomfortable chill, but Seth needed all the warmth he could get right now; his mind very easily becomes a fraught and desolate place when left to his own devices.

Distracting himself, Seth thought, is the key to nullifying his issues. Making coffee, cooking breakfast- mundane activities that at this moment, were the only thing Seth could focus on, filled his time until a doorbell sounded, startling him and causing him to knock over his large mug all over the counter.  
“Uh... fuck, just a minute!” he called with a degree of panic, hurriedly patting a wad of paper towels over the puddle and sprinting towards the door.

Given that Seth hadn’t done as much as look in the general direction of a mirror today, he still managed to have a natural glow, his untameable bed hair casting curls in a multitude of directions and his tanned skin blushed with the ruddy glaze of embarrassment.

The man behind the door was not who he was expecting to see...

“Finn? It’s great to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?” Seth questioned, his brow raised in confusion before realising he should probably let Finn inside out of the cold instead of staring at him.

Finn looked glorious as per usual, dressed casually but still looking pristine, his hair freshly trimmed and cropped close above his eyebrows. Seth couldn’t help but be in awe of what a masterpiece Finn looked without even trying, waltzing in like he’s appeared straight from the set of a movie or something.

“I’m here to check you’re doing okay... I’ve noticed you’ve been off the past couple days and I’m worried about you, Seth” Finn replied, genuine concern visible in his crystal eyes, picking up Seth’s hand in his own and rubbing the smooth, olive skin with his own calloused fingertips. 

A plethora of thoughts fought inside Seth’s mind; an overwhelming sense of endearment- Finn had come all this way just to check on him, but this was paired with guilt like lead weighing on his shoulders, wrenching at his already exhausted muscles, his breath catching in his throat due to the heat of Finn’s skin against his. 

“I-I’m fine, but thank you, really. I’m so sorry you came all this way for me, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Seemingly, Seth could do nothing but worry as of late, so he felt mildly hypocritical in his dismissal of Finn’s own concern. Wrestlemania being round the corner, not wanting to let his friends and fans down; everything was on his mind, and he wasn’t about to start a cycle of anxiety for both of them. Often, it seems much easier to abandon the problem, than to look it in the face and deal with it for what it is.

Finn’s face lost its signature smile, his kind eyes fixing on Seth’s and his brows furrowing in frustration. 

“You can tell me anything, Seth. I would never force you, but don’t feel like you can’t tell me what’s up, I’ll always be here for you no matter what, you know that” Finn reassured, placing a hand on Seth’s shoulder, his expression softening. 

Seth gave in. For once he felt a sense of safety, like he wasn’t alone in this. Finn had given him in just five minutes what he’d needed for the longest time; somebody to confide in.

“I just don’t want to let everybody down, Finn...” Seth confesses, fighting back the tears beginning to well in the corners of his eyes.   
“It’s all too much, what if I’ve peaked too soon? What if I’ve done everything I can and taken my chances and...” 

Finn notices Seth trailing off, offering his open arms to a now crying Seth who accepts, burying his face into the crook of Finn’s neck. 

“You’re right Seth, you have done everything. Every challenge, every obstacle you’ve faced, you’ve overcome without faltering, but that doesn’t mean you’ve peaked! It means you kick arse over and over again, it means you’ve got that fire inside and it sure as hell makes you one of the best competitors I’ve got. You’re going to continue doing what you do best because you’re the only Seth Rollins the world has, and nobody can do what you can.”

Seth pulls away from Finn, his tears have ceased and his face is puffy and damp, but now at least, it’s adorned by a smile, his umber eyes glistening as he looks directly into Finn’s.

“Y’know, your accent comes out really strong when you’re passionate about something” Seth chuckles.

“Is that so?” 

“Mm, and that hug was pretty fantastic too” he smiles, taking Finn’s hand.

“ I really appreciate everything you’ve said Finn, it felt like for the first time in a while, there’s been somebody by my side.” Seth stops for a moment, relishing in the comfortable silence. He wants so badly for Finn to stay with him, to be next to him for longer than just a moment, but he’s scared to ruin the friendship they’ve created over the years.

“I can be by your side for as long as you’ll have me, Seth.” At that moment, Finn panics, realising what he’d said, anxious that Seth will assume he’s taking advantage of the vulnerability he’s just displayed. Almost as quickly as Finn is stumbling over his words, Seth steps in, hushing Finn with a few simple words and a hand cupping his rosy cheek.

“I’ll have you if you’ll have me?”

Finn’s grin grew, flashing his pearly teeth as he nods enthusiastically at Seth’s proposition, pulling him in for a gentle hug.

“Is it okay if, maybe um... we kiss a little?” Seth asks, a cheeky smile appearing from ear to ear. Finn obliges, and they lock lips, softly savouring the newly discovered affection for each other. That is until Seth remembers the coffee he spilled, breaking the kiss with a chuckle, inviting Finn to stay for coffee and maybe a little more -after he cleans up the original mess, of course.

Neither of them knew exactly what their proposal had in store, but cuddling on the couch with fresh, hot coffee was a perfect way to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic on AO3, so I started with something mild (AKA no smut lmao). Feel free to let me know what you think and/or leave any suggestions, I’d really appreciate it!


End file.
